Ojos que miran al cielo
by Aguss.RS
Summary: La princesa y el Barón... Ambos forcejean, mientras la diadema brilla suavemente. -Leyenda que narra la procedencia de los Moais de la Isla de Pascua.-


Bueno, aquí les traigo un proyecto de literatura de mi colegio. Teníamos que elaborar una leyenda sobre algo de suramérica, yo lo hice sobre la Isla de Pascua (Chile)... Y me basé en la historia sobre Helena Ravenclaw y el Barón sanguinario, cambiando algunas cosas.. Y lo más importante.. con orgullo, digo que me saqué un diez. (:

Espero que les guste, y recuerden que es una leyenda: "_Una leyenda es una narración tradicional que incluye elementos ficticios, a menudo sobrenaturales, como milagros, y estos se presentan como reales_"

* * *

**Leyenda ficticia. (One Shot) - _"Ojos que miran al cielo."_**

Un día muy frío un barco desembarcó en una isla deshabitada y desconocida; en medio de la neblina una princesa bella bajó de la embarcación. Ella portaba en lo alto de su cabeza una brillante diadema que despedía destellos suaves de luz plateada.

El barco desanduvo su camino, dejando a la princesa en la isla sólo con la ayuda de la diadema… que tenía un curioso poder mágico: A quien posara sobre su cabeza ésa diadema, iba a estar dotado de una inteligencia sin igual.

Se decía que la princesa huía. Huía de su madre, que era la verdadera dueña de la diadema mágica que ahora alimentaba el intelecto de la princesa; ésta había robado la diadema, impulsada por la envidia y la codicia que la corrompían, ser la sombra de su madre la había cansado. Su madre solía decir que una inteligencia sin límites era el mayor tesoro del hombre… Sin embargo, su hija tenía rivalidad sin límites además de inteligencia, y ahora, su madre la buscaba incansablemente por todos los rincones del mundo… Pero aún no había buscado en la isla en la que su hija se encontraba sobreviviendo con mucho éxito.

Sin embargo, a mediados del siglo XII, la madre envió a la isla a un hombre que tenía una relación muy estrecha con la familia de la princesa: el Barón.

El Barón, sufría diariamente luchando contra su extraña personalidad cambiante y su siniestra naturaleza violenta, pero, aún así, fue el elegido para la entrañable búsqueda de la princesa, porque el Barón profesaba por ella un gran y profundo amor.

Y así, una noche en donde las estrellas titilaban con esplendor, el Barón llegó a las tierras de la isla. Armado con un filoso cuchillo en su mano derecha, se internó en la incierta selva. Un sonido alertó sus sentidos de inmediato, y con sumo sigilo se dirigió en ésa dirección. Ante sus ojos estaba la princesa, bebiendo agua de una hoja, tan cuidada y prolija como si nunca hubiera tenido contacto con la suciedad de la isla… Y coronando su oscura y larga cabellera, estaba la diadema, brillando con magnificencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Inquirió la princesa, cuando se percató de la presencia del Barón.

-Huiste. Con la diadema. ¿Qué esperabas, que su madre la dejaría escapar así sin más? - Levantó una ceja y observó como la rabia inundaba las facciones de la princesa.

- No voy a volver. Menos en tu compañía. - Lo miró despectivamente mientras retrocedía unos pasos, hundiendo sus pies en el agua y el fango.

- Va a venir, princesa, quiera o no. - Con un movimiento brusco y ligero, agarró a la princesa del brazo.

En ese momento comenzó el forcejeo entre ellos y aún así, la diadema nunca cayó de la cabeza de la princesa, se mantuvo allí sin moverse ni caerse. La princesa no tenía ninguna chance de escapar, pero la ira del Barón, producida por el rotundo rechazo de ella, hizo que él actuara impulsivamente. Sin siquiera planearlo, el cuchillo del Barón atravesó el pecho de la princesa.

- ¡No!... - Murmuró él mientras sujetaba a la joven con más delicadeza.

Sin quitar la expresión de incompresión de su rostro, el Barón le quito el cuchillo y, aún impregnado con la sangre de la princesa, se lo clavó en el pecho… Llevándose así también su propia vida.

En cuanto ambos cuerpos cayeron al agua, y la diadema tintineó suavemente sobre el barro, una negra tormenta invadió el estrellado cielo, oscureciéndolo, y la tierra comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

El suelo se agrietó y de ésas grietas surgieron unas grandes piedras. Así permaneció la isla por unos cuantos días, sacudiéndose y con el cielo tan negro como el cabello de la princesa. Los temblores habían hecho que la diadema mágica se moviera lentamente; una mañana, la diadema cayó dentro de una de las grietas y de inmediato, comenzó a llover torrencialmente. La tormenta arrastró despiadados rayos sobre las piedras que antes habían expulsado las grietas, haciendo extrañas esculturas sobre ellas.

El poder indudablemente mágico de la diadema había hecho cambiar el curso normal de la naturaleza, había creado inmensas estatuas de cabezas, algunas coronadas con otras rocas, simbolizando la inteligencia codiciada y el asesinato producto del amor no correspondido.

A través del tiempo, la isla fue llamada _Mata Ki Te Rangi_, que significa "_Ojos que miran al cielo_" a causa de la princesa y el Barón, que sus cuerpos habían caído posicionados mirando hacia arriba, hacia el cielo.

Sus almas aún rondan silenciosamente la isla; La princesa intentando encontrar y recuperar la diadema mágica… Y el Barón cuidando de la princesa**.**

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews, con sus opiniones y demás!**


End file.
